


Speech

by LostintheLibrarysworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheLibrarysworld/pseuds/LostintheLibrarysworld
Summary: This was a speech I did for Speech class.  I did it as if The Librarians and the Library is real.





	Speech

The Librarians

Intro

  1. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. What I am about to tell you has ruined people’s reputation and careers, it has also cause some to be killed.
  2. MAGIC IS REAL! And there is an organization that guards the world from magic and magic from the world. It is called The Librarians.
  3. About six months ago I stumbled upon information about this secret organization and I have spent the last six months getting my hands on as much data about them as I could.
  4. I am going to share with you what I have found out about this top-secret organization and its members.



Body

  1. This organization has been around since the times of the Library of Alexandria in Egypt. Their primary task is the retrieval and guarding of magical and mythical relics, and to keep such magic out of the hands of those who would use their magical powers for evil purposes. 
    1. For example if Hitler had Aladdin’s magic lamp.
    2. These artifact are stored in the Library. The Library, which the means of its storage defies the basic laws of physic has stored many object of magical powers over the years.
    3. The Library chose the Library of Alexandria to be its first entrance into its storage till the destruction of the Library of Alexandria in the 8th The entrance for the Library during the time aftehr that is classified.  In the late 1800s when the New York Metropolitan Public Library was being built the Library decided to use the New York Library as its new entrance.
    4. The way or how it chooses is unclear, however it is the Library that invites those who will become it members.
  2. I have only been able to gather information on just a handful of the members of this organization. They are called either Guardians, Librarians, or Caretakers. 
    1. The Guardian is the one who guards the Librarian. One would think that this is just a glorified bodyguard position, yet it is the Guardian that is responsible to make sure that the Librarian does not fall under the power of all that magic.  For absolute power can corrupts even the purest soul. 
      1. Here some info that I have gather on the Guardians 
        1. This is Charlene. It is speculated that she was the first Guardian. ( this is when i have a slide show of all of the characters of the show.)
        2. This is Nicole Noone. The only data that I was able to confirm was that she was indeed a Guardian.
        3. Here we have Eve Baird. She is former NATO International Terrorist operation.  She has been a Guardian since 2014.
      2. Next we have the Librarians. These are the ones that go and retrieve the artifacts and usually no one knows that they have just saved the world.  These are nameless and faceless heroes. 
        1. Here are the Librarians 
          1. Here we have Judson. Just like Charlene it is speculated that he was the first Librarian.
          2. This brings us the current Librarians.
          3. Next there is Flynn Carsen. It is confirmed that he has 22 academic degrees.
          4. This is Cassandra Cillian. She has mesa level math and science knowledge.
          5. This cowboy looking guy is Jacob Stone. Although he looks like a dumb hick he has degrees in Art, History, and Languages.
          6. This last Librarian is none other than the world’s greatest thief with a heart of gold Ezekiel Jones.
        2. The last appointment of the Library is the caretaker. There is not much info about this position.  There is even less people who have held this title. 
          1. Here is the only caretaker that I was able to gather data on. His name is Jenkins.  It is possible that he is almost as old as the Library.



Conclusion

  1. So in closing Magic is Real, and there is an organization that protects it and the world. They are the Librarians.
  2. I have now shared all that I was able to dig up about the organization and its members 
    1. If you want to learn more you can find video of their exploits on Amazon Video, Hulu, and at your local library.
    2. I leave you with the words of Flynn Carsen 
      1. “I ‘m offering you a life of mystery and misery, of loneliness and adventure. More than that, I’m offering you an opportunity to make a difference, to save the world every week, twice before Friday.  Are you in?”



**Author's Note:**

> Got an A on this.


End file.
